You're Mine
by animef0rlife
Summary: Makoto gets jealous when someone shows interest in Haruka. Sex ensues. Pretty much pwp. Read and review? One-shot


(A/N: My first crack at smut be nice to me. It's just going to be a one shot. Read and review?)

Disclaimer: I don't own Free! and if I did, all my ships would be together.

You're Mine

Makoto flopped onto the couch, sighing in relief. His final college exams were thankfully over, so now he could rest. These last few weeks had been extremely stressful and he can't even count the times he had lashed out at Haru and his other friends. He had apologized profusely and they all forgave him because they knew he had been under a lot of pressure to do his best. Haru had been very supportive and Makoto was thankful for his boyfriend's patience through all of this.

"Mako, I'm home." Haru announced, walking into their shared apartment. He slipped his shoes off and made his way into the living room, dropping his head down to kiss Makoto's forehead. Mako just smiled and hummed in content.

"Hey love." Makoto stood up, wrapping his arms around Haru's slim waist. "We need to leave soon if we're going to make it to the restaurant in time." He placed a kiss against Haru's lips. He and Haru were meeting Rei, Nagisa, Rin and Ai at a high class restaurant in Tokyo to celebrate the end of the school year, and Mako's and Rin's hard work. Haru nodded and returned the kiss.

Makoto and Haru were the last two to arrive at the restaurant. They were greeted warmly as they sat with the others. This was looking to be a good night. After a few minutes of talking, their waiter came around, getting orders for drinks, not so subtly checking Haru out in the process. Rin cocked an eye brow and smirked.

"Looks like you caught someone's attention, Haru." He joked when the waiter left. Rin tightened his arm around the waist of Ai. Haru just shook his head and laughed softly.

"You're crazy." Haru responded, but decided to play along to the teasing. "You know, he was kind of cute." He remarked, nudging Mako with his elbow. Makoto chuckled and rolled his eyes playfully. The night went on, every time the waiter came around, Rin or Nagisa would make a stupid comment or kissy faces at Haru. Haru just laughed along, holding Makoto's hand tightly. Mako wasn't too bothered about the remarks, he knew his friends were just joking. What _did _bother him was the little twerp that was practically undressing his boyfriend with his eyes. Haru was his and it took everything in him not to kiss Haru every time that little kid looked at him.

After dinner, they said their goodbyes to their friends, saying that they'd meet up soon. The drive back to the apartment was nice and quiet. Haru always found bliss when he was with Makoto. It had been a year since they'd gotten together, and he could easily say it was one of the best years ever.

He had barely gotten in the door and took his coat off before he was shoved against the wall, Mako pressing a searing kiss to his lips. It only took him a second to respond, kissing back just as fervently. When he felt Mako's tongue prod against his lips, he parted his mouth to accept it. He ran his tongue along Makoto's, his hands gripping at the front of Mako's coat as the kiss became more heated. Haru let out a broken moan as Makoto pulled back, placing kisses along his jawline.

The next thing Haru knew, he was pinned between Makoto and their mattress. Shirts were tugged off, followed by pants. Haru moaned as Mako rocked his erection against his own. The thought of what was about to happen to him just made Haru harder. Makoto smirked at his lover's moans and sucked at the soft skin of his neck, marking it with little bruises. Haru trembled with lust and let out a whimper as Makoto slipped his hand into Haru's boxers, stroking his length slowly.

"M-Mako.." Haru choked out, the hand around his member moving faster. Mako's thumb slid across the tip, smearing the pre-cum onto his shaft. Haru's vision was clouded as he was lost in the pleasure. "I'm going to- to cum." He arched his back and groaned in frustration as the hand left him.

"We can't have that yet, now can we?" Mako smirked, ridding them of their boxers. Coating his fingers in lube that Haru hadn't known he grabbed. Makoto nudged Haru's legs apart, rubbing his index finger against Haru's entrance, loving the mewls of pleasure he drew from his boyfriend's mouth. He pressed his finger inside of Haru, drinking in the soft sounds Haru produced. After a few minutes of moving his finger in and out slowly, he slid in two more fingers. It was all becoming too much for Haru to handle.

"Fuck, Makoto. Just f-fuck me already." Haru groaned out. Makoto smirked and pulled his fingers out slowly.

"Patience is a virtue, my love." Mako chided. He leaned down and kissed Haru passionately as he coated his length with a sufficient amount of lube. He smeared the excess against Haru's entrance, and kissed along his jaw and neck to distract Haru as he pushed into his tight entrance. Haru arched his body and let out a loud moan. Makoto stopped when he was buried deep in Haru, giving him some time to adjust. No matter how many times they made love, Haru was always so deliciously tight, and it drove Makoto crazy.

"Move." Haru breathed out, hands gripping Mako's shoulders. He kissed him slowly as Mako started rocking in and out of him gently. The kiss grew heavier and heated as Mako's thrusts became harder. Haru pulled away and pressed his lips against Makoto's neck, moaning against the sweaty skin. Makoto pushed in deep and hard, hitting that bundle of nerves that would make Haru like putty in his hands, not that he wasn't already.

"Ma-Makoto!" Haru cried out in pleasure. "Again! Do it again!" Makoto complied to the order, making sure to hit the spot harder with each thrust. Makoto reached between him and Haru, grabbing at his lover's neglected cock. It only took a few more thrusts, accompanied with hard tugs on his erection before Haru was shouting out his release as he came over Mako's hand and their chests. Makoto's orgasm was drawn out of him as Haru tighten around him. He rode out his orgasm, slowing down his thrusts. Spent and exhausted from their activities, Mako gently pulled out of Haru and laid next to him, eyes closed. Haru curled into Mako's side, resting his head against his chest, taking deep breaths.

"Mm.. You should get jealous more often." Haru smirked as he kissed Mako's cheek gently. He knew his actions were motivated by the events of the restaurant. Makoto just laughed.

"You're mine. I had to remind you of that." He pressed a kiss to the top of Haru's head.

"I love you, Makoto.." Haru said as he let his exhaustion take over.

"I love you too." Makoto held Haru close, eventually falling asleep.

(A/N: And I am no longer a smut virgin! It was bad, wasn't it? Anyway, I hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading. Leave a review? I live off of them.)


End file.
